Caught by You
by TurtleCuddler
Summary: Mandy moved to the big city. Everything is different from how she grew up. Little does she know what new life she has slipped herself into. Then also who's there to catch her.
1. Chapter 1

Caught by You.

Mandy was new to the big city. She had just move from a mall town to attend school. Finding an apartment all on her own had been a nightmare. They were either very small and expensive. She would have to adjust from a life of living in a two story six bedroom house in the country, to living in a dinky one bedroom in the loud city. Luckily she found a place that wasn't facing the busy street. What it lacked in space it held in charm.

"Yes mom! I'm settling in fine!" She walked towards the balcony door. "It's tiny, but I have a good view of the some of the water and docks." She chuckled leaning towards the railing on her tip toes. "Mom! It's actually nice...The moon is out and I can see it reflecting on the windows of the building across from mine." She laughed again. "My neighbor said that they actually have a garden...On the roof! I know... I will... I'll call you tomorrow...OK mom... love you... Bye."

Mandy looked around. She was surrounded by cardboard boxes. After about an hour of, "find the toothpaste" she decided to take a break. Stretching her self into a standing position she walked out onto her small balcony. The brisk air felt good on her face. A flash of excitement washed over her. This was her ticket to a new adventure.

Mandy's eyes roved the buildings around hers. It wasn't as noisey as she thought it would be. She jumped suddenly when a loud noise like something falling to the ground caught her attention in the alley below. She couldn't see what made the noise, but soon there was a cat that stepped into the lighted area near a dumpster.

"Stupid cat!" She spoke feeling herself calm down from the start. Besides, her place was at least six stories above the ground. With a sigh she tilted up on her tip toes trying to see the docks. Something else made a noise below. Mandy quickly looked down, and in what seemed like slow motion she slipped. The ground began to come to her. Sudden pain struck her head and everything went dark.

"Catch her D! Hurry before she hits the ground!" Mandy felt hands around her. Then it all faded to black.

Mandy's head felt as if it had exploded and then got put back together. She was laying on a twin bed. This wasn't her house. She tried to sit up and the pain in her head overwhelmed her. Her hand few to where it hurt. Someone had put a bandage over what seemed like a bump or cut. The room was dimly lit. On the walls were posters of martial arts movie stars. In the corner there was a small desk and chair. In the other corner was a small TV and bookshelf with action figures.

The door was closed and Mandy could hear voices on the other side. They spoke in hushed tones and not in English. Some type of Asian language. The door cracked open and the light from the other side flooded the room making Mandy squint her eyes to see.

"I'm checking up to see how you feel." A young man spoke into the room.

"Did you catch me?" Mandy managed to say back. She squined to see the man but the light from behind made him only allowed his silhouette to be seen. He didn't answer right away.

"How's your head?" He stepped forward. "You had a very bad cut. My brother had to give you stitches."

"Mikey! What the hell are you doing!? The man startled at the other man's voice. "I'm not doing anything! The girl we caught is awake!"

"We told ya to leave her alone! Don says she's got a cussing or something from hitting her head! You're liable ta give her a stroke!" Mandy squined harder as another silhouette filled the doorway. These were some healthy sized guys. She could see that they had very muscular arms.

"Hey D! That girl we saved is awake!" The first man left the room. The other man leaned against the doorway as if to wait on the other to return.

"You doing alright Princess? Ya bled a lot from that cut on your head. You're lucky I had some bandages. You'd a bled ta death." He shifted his weight when Mandy touched the bandage.

"Thanks..." Mandy managed a weak smile.

"Raphael...My names Raph." He shifted again.

"My name's Amanda... Mandy." She sat up in the bed. This time she felt slightly dizzy.

Raph straighten up Mandy could see that he was different as the light from the door caught his profile. She sat still trying not to act strangely at her discovery. He walked closer. He wasn't a person. He was a creature of some kind. She couldn't figure out what he was. She took a deep breath to hold her down her nervousness.

"You're nice to not scream!" His words caught her off guard. "It's alright." His eyes met hers now. She could see him tense a bit.

"I... I'm sorry." Mandy tried to cover her behavior. "I didn't mean to...Um.. I'm.."

"You're alright." He leaned against the wall. "I don't blame ya. My brothers an I are use ta it." He looked down at a spot on the floor. Mandy looked to the spot also catching Raph's attention. He looked up at her once again.

"You have kind eyes." She spoke with almost a whisper. A smile traced along her face. She didn't look away until he smiled back. Just then the three others entered the room. Mandy's hands clinched the quilt covering her lap. They all looked similar to Raph.

*Chapter 2

Mandy sat quietly as each man entered the room. Her hands clinched to the light blue comforter covering her lap. The first one that had entered the room earlier stepped forward.

"Don't worry guys.." he waved his hands at the others. "I got thus." Mandy's eyes moved back to Raph he shifted his feet and rolled his eyes. Then when he saw Mandy watching he winked.

"Ma'am... Your alright...You just bumped your head... I know we look strange, but we're not strangers." The one waving his hands to a few more steps closer. Mandy looked at the other two near the door.

"Just be calm..." He spoke like he was landing a plane. "My brothers and I saved your life. We are totally like your heros now, and we won't hurt you."

"She's OK numb nuts!" Raph stepped forward, next to his brother. "We already worked that out. She's not gonna scream." Mandy watched as the others came closer. Raph turned so that he could see the group.

"Mandy, these are my brothers, this goofy one's Mikey, Leo the leader, and Don the walking computer. Guys this here's Mandy." Mandy managed a smile and head nod with each introduction.

They all stood silently almost frozen in time. Accept for Mikey he seemed to teeder on his feet. Finally Mandy spoke.

"Um... Thanks for catching me." She placed her hand to her for head. "Thanks for mending my injuries."

"It should heal pretty well." The tall one stepped forward touching his thick goggle type glasses. "You didn't have any broken bones, or internal bleeding." He tapped his glasses again and bent forward over her. "You do, have a slight concussion, I can get you something for the pain and dizziness if you like."

"Why did you jump off your fire escape?" Mikey chuckled "You're too pretty to try and kill yourself."

"MIKEY!" The others shouted.

"I wasn't trying to fall, or jump. I was trying to see over the buildings and slipped." Mandy's eyes met Mikey's. He smiled back.

Something moved by the door. Mandy sat up more trying to see who it was. A tall rat form stood there. Mandy's hands clinched the blanket again. The others turned as the rat came forward.

"Do you boys have an explanation to why there's a bandaged woman in Leo's bed?" The four brothers straighten up and bowed to the rat. Leo put his arm out to keep Mikey from explaining.

"I know this looks strange father," Leo explained. "We were on patrol when she slipped from her balcony. Don kept her from hitting the rails, and Raph caught her before she hit the ground. We brought her here so that Don could fix her up."

Leo stepped back and the rat man approached Mandy. Her eyes went back to Raph, then to the others.

"Miss..."

"Mandy... Um my name's, Amanda Briel." She tried her best to keep her voice even. "I'm sorry to intrude in your home in such a way." Her hands now twisted the blanket.

"Mandy this is our dad, Splinter." Raph could see the confusion replace the nervousness on her face.

" My name's Hamato Yoshi. I use to be a regular man, and I had bought four turtles. We slipped into some green chemicals which caused us to grow into the figures before you. I raised these young men here bringing them up in the ways of the ninja." Once he was close enough, Mandy could see he wasn't a scary creature. She could almost see the human features beneath his furry face.

"It's nice to meet you, ." She nodded towards Splinter with a smile. A wave of dizziness hit and Mandy's hand went to her fore head.

"Mandy let me get you something for the pain." Don told her, as he left the room.

"Leo, please come with me. Miss Amanda please feel free to rest until you're better." Splinter bowed to Mandy, and left the room, followed by Leo.

"I'll go find you something to snack on." Mikey waved his hands again as he backed out of the door. Mandy gave him a weak smile. The only one left, was Raph. He was sitting in a chair near the desk.

"Did you need to go with your father too?" She asked, rubbing her temple. She could see he was concerned about her. The room felt like it was spinning and she watched him spring to his feet as everything became fuzzy. His arms lowered her to the pillow.

"I think I will stay here." She heard him say as she closed her eyes.

"Ok sounds like a plan." She told Raph. patting his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

CBY2

Mandy sat up in her bed at the sound of a knocking on the door. Her mind worked quickly to remember where she was. Remembering the four brothers who saved her. Remembering the red banded turtle man, named Raph, who sat with her as she fell asleep. Slowly she sat up and slid out of the bed onto the cold cement floor. The knock sounded again. She cracked the door open, and Mikey burst through, almost causing Mandy to fall.

"Whoa babe!" He caught her with one arm. "I brought you something to eat." He smiled holding a tray in his other hand. Mandy looked at the tray. There was a can of orange soda and a slice of pizza.

"Thanks." She replied, as her tummy growled. "I guess you're right on time." She chuckled.

"No problem babe." Mikey did a side step around Mandy, "it's what I do." He bowed with a smile, and slid out of the door.

Mandy sat down at the desk and opened her soda. She looked at the pizza and something looked strange.

"It's got jelly beans on it." She whispered,picking up one of the candies.

"That's Mikey's favorite." Mandy looked up finding Raph standing in the doorway. "I usually pick them off too." Mandy began to do just that, making Raph smile. She smiled back. Then popped the jellybean into her mouth.

"Mmm delicious!"She said through her teeth. He could see she was lying which made him laugh. Mandy swallowed the gross jelly bean, and began to laugh with Raph.

A knock came to the door. Raph and Mandy stopped laughing. They looked to finding Don. He peeked around the door. "Hello Amanda. I see you're doing much better. I wanted to check up on your injuries and change your bandages."

Feeling a bit nervous, Mandy looked back at Raph."You'll be fine. I have to just make sure your stitches are staying put." Don looked at Raph. Hoping for a way to help Mandy to trust him.

"Don's a pro at this stuff, but I'll go with ya to keep ya company." Raph held out his hand helping Mandy to her feet. They walked into a large room that looked more like a sterile garage. In the middle of the room there was a metal exam table. Against the wall were about ten large computer monitors, and below them a simple looking computer.

"I'm sorry about the cold room." The tall ninja said as dug through a shabby leather bag. Raph sat on a chair near the exam table. "I'm just going to check up on your bandages and see how the stitches look." Don placed a roll of white gauze and tape on the table. "This might sting a little. I had to bandages you pretty quickly after your fall to stop the bleeding and the tape might be stuck in spots. Because the blood dried to it.

Mandy hissed and closed her eyes, as Don removed the old bandages. Mandy reached out to grip the table, and caught Raph's hand. Raph sat still until the bandages were free from Mandy's head. She flinched when Don began to clean the hurt area. She studied Raph's hand to keep her mind on something else. Don noticed her running her fingers over Raph's hand. Then Don noticed Raph watching her.

"There you go, all back together again." Don stepped back. He glanced down quickly. "Um...You can get up now, and release my brother's arm." Don smiled at Mandy, and looked down at Raph's hand, her fingers absent mindedly traced Raph's knuckles. Her eyes shot from Don's face to Raph's, slight blush painted her cheeks before she moved her hand. Raph refused to look up at Don. His eyes met Mandy's and a slight smirk traced his face.

"I'd better get back to eating my pizza." Mandy stood up from the table and walked out of the room. Raph went to join her when Don grabbed his arm.

"Raph...Careful." Don warned. "We barely know her."

"She's cool Don. I she hasn't ran outta here screaming... She's good." Raph knew that Don was just watching out for their family, but he also knew that Mandy wasn't a danger either.

"Just because you caught her doesn't mean she's head over heels for you either." Don called as Raph left the lab.

Don's words stung in the corners of Raph's throat. Mandy wasn't out to get them. She's just a nice chick. He wasn't falling for her Don's just jealous. Like he said we've only known her for a couple of days. "I'm not falling..." He grumbled.

Mandy sat down in the chair near the desk. Suddenly the door flew open. Raph stood there. He was very upset.

"OK! What's with you! We are malformed mutated monsters! Most of the world would have screamed! You didn't, I want to know why?! He stood over Mandy breathing heavily.

"Because... Because I'm not afraid!" She shouted back. Mustering the courage. "I'm not afraid of stuff that I don't understand because I trust in God!" Raph stepped back.

"God! What's God have to do with any of this?!" Raph could feel his blood boil. "What are ya some kinda religious beleiver?!" He growled.

Mandy stood up quickly. So quickly, that Raph almost pulled his sai out. "Religion is the source of fear in this world! It's man's half rear ended, interpretation of how they believe God thinks." Raph was astonished by how calm she was. "If they really read their Books they would see that God is Love, and we," Mandy swirled her finger in the air. "We are all messed up, and broken!"

The shouting called the attention of the others. They ran towards Leo's room stopping just before the door.

"Raphael, what do you think would have made me scream at you and your family? Mandy stood inches from the mutant turtle's body.

"Fear... You'd a screamed cause ya were afraid." His eyes fell to her. "But ya didn't, ya told me that I had kind eyes." Raph looked to the floor. Mandy stepped closer and wrapped her arms around the huge turtle man's body. She whispered close to his head.

"I believe that everyone, and everything has a purpose. I believe that perfect love takes away fears. Fear is a torment it locks you in a cage. You and your family are here for a purpose." With her words Mandy felt his arms wrap around her. Soon the rest of them came into the room. They all looked like they were about to or had been crying.

"I'm glad I caught ya." Raph whispered back to Mandy.


End file.
